Asuna Helsing
Asuna Helsing is one of the many female protagonists of Highschool DxD: Jester of the Gremory Clan. She is the descendent of Abraham Van Helsing, and the current possessor of the Sacred Gear, Stake Cross Hunter and Stake Cross Impalement. Appearance Asuna is a beautiful young woman with long, beautiful red hair and a buxom figure. she has heterochromia; her left eye is red, while the right is gold, with an eye patch covering her right eye. She usually wears Kuoh's female uniform with the customary Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform, along with black calf-length socks. Personality Asuna is an calm and perverted person. She would often tease Uther, Maho, and Liz. Despite her perverted personality, she is an kind person. Powers & Abilities Demonic Power: Despite being a Reincarnated Devil, Asuna shows great potential in demonic powers. Her overall demonic powers and magic are enhanced through the power of the Bishop aspect of her Queen piece. Later on, she became one of the first three members of Uther's peerage to be promoted to Middle-Class along with Rugan and Bon. It is stated by Rias that her power is equal to that of a High Class devil. Dhampir Physiology: Being a Dhampir as well as one with rare Vampire abilities, Asuna has the ability to control bats and grow bat-like wings. Thanks to her human half, Asuna is immune to general Vampire weaknesses but still feels some discomfort from them. * Daywalker: Due to being Dhampir, Asuna is also a Daywalker, allowing her to survive contact with sunlight. * Blood Consumption: Asuna can absorb other people's powers by drinking their blood, as shown when she drank Uther's and Bon's blood in Volume 10, using Uther's Dragon power to boost his own, and Bon's immense magical power. Magic Expert: Asuna has shown herself to be skilled in the use of magic. * Elemental Magic: Asuna excels at natural elements like lightning, ice, fire, and water. Asuna can create thunder clouds in the sky, making lightning bolts, and large balls of hail rain on her opponents. * Defense Magic: She has been shown to be able to use magic to strengthen the power of her defense by focusing on the Rook trait of her Queen piece, to protect herself as well as others from powerful attacks. Enhanced Strength and Defense: As a Queen, Asuna possesses enhanced strength and defense through the Rook trait of her Queen piece, but due to Asuna never resorting to physical confrontations, it's unknown how her physical prowess compares to Diaochan, Lucas, and Shire. Enhanced Speed: As a Queen, Asuna also has the Knight speed enhancement through her Queen piece. Flight: Being a Devil, Asuna can fly using either her Devil wings or bat wings. Equipment Stake Cross Hunter and Stake Cross Impalement '''(ステーキクロスハンターと杭クロス串刺し, Sutēkikurosuhantā to kui kurosu kushizashi): Asuna's Sacred Gear and Main Weapon. An two in one Sacred Gear, it manifests into an stake-shaped cross, that has the ability to control fire (Stake Cross Hunter), and impale, and kill vampires with ease (Stake Cross Impalement. * '''Imperial Cross of the Vampire Stake (ヴァンパイアステークのインペリアルクロス, Vu~anpaiasutēku no inperiarukurosu): Stake Cross Hunter and Stake Cross Impalement's Balance Breaker. Both Stake Hunter and Stake Impalement fuse, creating an cross-shaped crossbow, and engulfs the users and in black flames. It also has the ability to create creatures of black fire. Trivia * Her appearance are based off Arashi Nikaidō from OniAi. * Asuna is the third female character to lose their virginity in the series, the first being Maho Gremory, and the second being Shi Gremory. * Her birthday is January 17th. Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Devils Category:Fanon Sacred Gear users Category:Uther Pendragon's Peerage Category:Dr Drumkit